The case of Watson's Heart
by sherlockblair
Summary: Sherlock experiments on Watson, not knowing he'd become a subject himself. This is in John's blog, because he is retelling the story of these two sweet hearts, and it's mostly in his perspective.


**John's Blog**

**Chapter one: **

**The Important Case**

I was sitting in the flat, reading the paper. Rain pitter-pattered on the recently fixed window. And Ms. Hudson just came out with a fresh pot of tea…-

"There you go dear, it's so cold outside. I hope Sherlock is ok, poor man." I laughed, "He'll be fine." Stirring in some sugar, I sipped my tea in silence. –Ding Dong- I heard Ms. Hudson answer it, surprised by who came in. "Sherlock dear! You're soaking wet." The footsteps followed into the flat, with a distraught Sherlock. I watched him pace back and forth, contemplating a case he accepted. "Sherlock take a shower, put on a blanket!" Ms. Hudson cried out. "It's ok Ms. Hudson, I'll see to it that he's taken care of." I assured her. She nodded, reluctantly leaving the room. "Do you ever take a break from work?" "John there is a killer... Oh the answer is starring me in the face!" He mumbled. I stood up, walking up to him and removing his scarf. "Fish or steak?" I asked him. "I'm not eating, I have to go." I held him back, "You're going to let your mind palace rest. You need to eat and shower. Now, fish or steak? I'm cooking." Sherlock stood still, then suddenly broke into a smile. "Fish, and if you would get my evening clothes. I'll be in the shower." He left in that –I've figured it out- haste. – I really admired that about him. How he could deduce how you got from place to place. Or even that twinkle in his eye when he's on the scent.- I walked into his room, avoiding various chemicals lying about. Past experiments, clothes, even a criminal web of events, scattered every inch of the room. I came to his dresser pulling out a black long-sleeve shirt and black slacks. Closing the dresser, I planned to leave the room until I tripped on a vial. (oww) opening my eyes I noticed a book underneath it. Taking it out, the title read Calendar. I opened it to today's date, it said "Important case!". "John where are my clothes, and may I ask what you're doing?" said a curious Sherlock. I turned giving him the outfit. I continued to stare as the water dripped from his dark hair, down his masculine chest. – I'm not gay- I thought. –Not gay!- "E-excuse me, I have to make dinner." I stuttered. Leaving the book in the room I began to fry the fish. (Later after dinner) Sherlock leaned back in his chair lost in thought. His chin tucked and his eyes half closed. "Thank you John it was delic-" Sherlock stopped mid-sentence. "What is it Sherlock?" I asked. He quickly stood up, grabbing his coat. "I'll be back soon John. I have a case to crack!" He slammed the door behind him, leaving me to clean up the left over's. – I honestly must say that it bothered me when he left. Never telling me where he's going or when he's coming home. So I cleaned up and climbed into bed, sleeping ever so lightly. Though the next turn of events literally gave me a heart attack. - I woke up around one A.M. feeling a bit sleep deprived. Sitting up, I felt a body by my feet shift into a more comfortable position. Carefully and quietly I grabbed my gun, turning the light on. A small snore sounded; a familiar Sherlock. –I stared at him. Completely baffled as to why he was there- "S-Sherlock?" I whispered. He sat up with a groan, clearly lacking sleep. "Insomnia is a curse John." Sherlock mumbled. "So you crawl into my bed?! No wonder everyone says we're a couple." He laughed the twinkle in his eye returning. Then he stopped and just looked at me; like the way he starred at a nicotine patch. It made my stomach flutter and my heart pound heavily. Sherlock ran a hand through his hair, exhaling a sigh. "Since we're both awake I need to explain a new experiment I want to try. It's a side case I'm studying." I nodded, "What is it?" – He sat there, just sitting and watching me. Until I saw that cocky smile. - Sherlock stood coming closer, sitting now next to me. He leaned; his lips an inch from mine. Ever so lightly brushing them into a kiss. My eyes widened but I quickly relaxed, melting into him. I returned the kiss; our lips playing a game. I shivered excited and more than scared. Sherlock gently placed a hand on my check, easing our lips to part. "I call it the case of Watson's heart." He stood up, walking to the door way. "And it is proving to be a fruitful case." With not another word, he left closing the door behind him. – I laid myself down again, my heart all a flutter. I longed for him to kiss me once more. Yearning for our skin to touch. Why would a man of Sherlock's caliber choose me? Is this just an experiment? I fell asleep, dreaming of a possibility that the foreign Sherlock Holmes could love a human being.-

**Chapter Two: Kisses and Data**

-Now that was just the beginning of this endeavor. That night in one subtle gesture, Sherlock had cracked my heart wide open. I understood why I trusted him. Why I would do anything he requested without question. I was realizing my feelings for Sherlock. Yet as happy as I was, I wasn't sure he was interested in me. After all did he not say experiment? - My alarm went off at seven in the morning. I slapped the snooze button, stretching my rested muscles. I put on my morning robe and headed for the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee, mixed with pancakes filled the air. My stomach growled ravenously, as my mouth watered profoundly. Sherlock stood at the stove putting on some pancake batter. I watched his muscles move under his shirt. –Sexy- I thought. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Good morning", He laughed. I felt him relax into my chest, his heart drumming in time with my own. "You never make breakfast Sherlock, are you alright?" I asked. –Why did I say that? - I unlatched myself so he could put the pancakes on a plate. "We're going to Dart moor" He said plainly. "From the hound case?!" Sherlock nodded with a serious look as he gave me my plate of pancakes. I sat down, hating that I ruined our moods. "What for?". He pulled my chair in front of him. "I've been… inquiring about… Ah hell!" Sherlock struggled to say what it was that was bothering him. (Sherlock's perspective) – I am perplexed and baffled. Damn! I've never felt like this. Although I can't recall the last time I felt anything. I have to tell him how I feel- looks over to John, seeing a curiously shy expression. – That look is adorable on him- (Back to John's perspective) I lay a gentle hand on his cheek, placing a short kiss on his lips. His composition returned with a smile. "I'm not well off in relationships John. For once I have no idea what to do. My emotions are jumbling together and I'm unsure of myself. -He was opening up to me in such a way I couldn't help but smile. How he was trying to get his point across. My heart panged with love for him, just I still wasn't sure. - "I've wanted to tell you… I just don't know the time and place. Could you possibly advise me, this once?" I gave a blank stare. Sherlock, asking for someone else's opinion? Mine? "Now seems like the best time. Take a deep breath and say it." I told him. Running a hand through his dark hair, he took a breath. Sherlock leaned close to where I felt his breath in my ear. "I love you John. I adore you. All I want is you, if you'll have me?" –The second he said those words, I was so sure that he loved me. That Sherlock, the foreign Sherlock would let me love him. I was so over joyed and I'm ashamed to admit this, I cried. - "John! I didn't mean to upset you. I-I'm sorry." I smiled and hugged him close. "Quite the contrary I'm happy. I waited so long to hear those words. I love you!" Sherlock smiled back, bringing his lips to mine. His strong hands holding me as our tongues played another game. My fingers intertwined with his soft hair. Moans of delight emanated as he untied my robe, exposing the upper half of my body. Cold hands sent chills as they skimmed my skin. They continued to move, caressing my back. I felt Sherlock's tongue enter my mouth again. Biting lightly, Sherlock tensed then relaxed with a pleasure filled groan. I placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him away from my lips. We both heaved for air, grinning happily. "Pack up Watson we leave in an hour. I have you, but I need to conclude this experiment of ours," Sherlock said. Placing one last kiss, Sherlock winked and sauntered off to his room. I stood weak-kneed from the make-out and walked to my seemingly plain room. I pulled out a suitcase and began to pack. I squealed like a giddy girl that just got a new car. I couldn't help it, nor would I.

**Chapter Three: A study of Emotion**

It had been quite some time, since we had ventured out to Dart Moor. Though we had a scare from the hound case, the land was lush with vegetation. It was absolutely astonishing in beauty and wild life. Sherlock and I boarded the train a few hours ago. "All I want is you..." "I love you John." His words rang in a heart throb melody. (Flash back of the train station.) "So we are dating? And you love me?" I asked to be sure. "Yes," He smiled. "Alright last one, what are we doing in Dart Moor?" Sherlock kissed me; boarding the train. I followed wondering why he avoided my question. (Back to the train.) "Destination to Dart Moor complete in 30 minutes." Said a voice over the intercom. "John, are you really not going to talk because you don't know my motives?" He deduced. "Don't read my mind! I'm sorry I'm questioning you but yes." I shouted. – I felt uncertain, and wanting this must I say headache of a man wasn't helping. He watched me through hawk-like eyes with a grin that could've meant anything.- The train came to a hault at the Dartmoor station. Grabbing my luggage I made for the exit. I took a step, tripping on it. Expecting to meet the ground, I stopped. "Watson you must be more careful." I opened my eyes, taking note that I was in his arms. "Y-yes" I gathered my composure, picked up my luggage and continued on. Sherlock strided up to me holding my hand in his. "Must you do that?" Sherlock looked at me in puzzlement. "I thought it was a common sign of affection. I'll stop if you want." –Damn!- "No I.. I like it." We continued to walk in silence, every now and then glancing at each other. "Ok at least tell me where in Dart Moor we are going?" He stopped in front of an old Dart Moor inn. "I wanted to be close to you in a way that you wouldn't be embarrassed. And here seemed like the appropriate choice away from work." Sherlock beamed. I smiled, hugging his waist. "Thank you Sherlock, but why would I be embarrassed?" His lips nibbled my ear; hands drawing me closer. I blushed squirming in Sherlock's arms. He laughed kissing my cheek releasing me. Taking my hand again he led me inside. After checking in we headed to our room. – It was simply adorned and aged nicely through time. Single bed big enough for two, plain walls, and a bathroom across the room. I was glad it wasn't anything overdone- "I'm going to take a shower, if you would start unpacking?" Sherlock asked. I nodded as he stalked off. Yet I felt this voice telling me to go in with him. I tried to shake the sinful thoughts but they remained. "No! no no no! But…" Letting my desire take its hold I came to the bathroom door, hearing water running. I opened the door steam permeated the air. Sherlock's clothes scattered the floor; he himself was already behind the darkend curtain. Quietly I disrobed my shirt and the rest. I stepped in, Sherlock's back to me. The warm water rushing down his muscles in a cascade. My fingers reacted, touching the smooth skin of his shoulder blade. That second the muscle tensed then relaxed as he moaned. " Nice of you to join me John." Sherlock turned pressing his body against mine with a kiss. His mouth dominated, hot and aggressive asking for entry. I happily obliged opening my mouth as he continued the persuit. The cool wall did little justice holding me up as I melted from his touch. His hands wrapped around the small of my back and upper back. Sherlock broke the kiss cradling in the crevice of my neck. "Now I can have you." He finished biting down, making me scream in pleasure. Coming back to my lips as I placed my arms upon his neck, fingers in his hair. Returning the favor I bit his tongue, and he groaned low and seductively. This time I broke away, smiling as Sherlock rested his forehead on mine, staring longingly at me. Our lugs burned for air, the places we bit throbbed. He kissed me again. "I love you dear Watson." "I love you, foreign Sherlock." –And this is where I end my blog. For the next of events are too graphic for words. That and Sherlock would kill me if he saw this.- "John where are you? Lestrade found us a peculiar case." – I have to go, until my next blog,

Dr. John Watson- "Coming Holmes!" –closes laptop-


End file.
